


Niewinność

by tarika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Body Modification, Child Abuse, Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sentient Bestiality, Unrelated Winchesters, mentioned mpreg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarika/pseuds/tarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proszę przed czytaniem zapoznać się z ostrzeżeniami! </p><p>Raz na szesnaście lat odprawiany jest rytuał, w którym ludzie od dwunastego do dwudziestego drugiego roku życia ofiarowane są boga, jako jałmużna.<br/>Będąc małżonkiem bogów ich życie ma być beztroskie. Mają być otoczone luksusami i już nigdy nie musieć walczyć o przetrwanie w surowym społeczeństwie.<br/>Przynajmniej tak mówi tradycja. Każdy marzy by zostać wybrankiem… Każdy, prócz tego jednego, na którego zwróciły się zaborcze oczy królewskich bóstw.<br/>Tego roku kilkoro znowu kilkoro wybrańców odejdzie do domu bogów by poznać swoje prawdziwe przeznaczenie….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niewinność

**Author's Note:**

> Z podziękowaniem dla Possessed. Bez Twojej ingerencji tekst nigdy nie zostałby sprawdzony!!!!
> 
> Przypominam by przed czytaniem zapoznać się z OSTRZEZENIAMI I TRAGAMI!
> 
>  
> 
> To jest jedna z najbardziej perwersyjnych rzeczy, jakie napisałam. Dla mojej koleżanki z forum, która namawiała mnie od dawna do napisania czegoś z bestiality. Nie mam praktyki, a moja wiedza opiera się na kilku ff, które przeczytałam by zebrać informacje. Pomysł jest całkowici mój, ale SPN niestety już nie.  
> Czytasz na własna odpowiedzialność. Tekst jest pełen treści dla +18 i głownie chodzi z nim tylko o jedno (gwalt i to na nieletnim). Bez szczesliwego zakonczenia!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Ostrzegam wiec, jeżeli nie lubisz, odpuść! Jest cala masa innych ff, które można poczytać!
> 
> Mam nadzieje, ze udało mi się wyłapać większość błędów, a tekst da się przeczytać. Jeżeli nie to przepraszam!

Przed zapoznaniem się z tekstem, proszę przeczytaj komentarze. Może to sprawi, ze nie będziesz zaskoczony tym, co Ciebie czeka!

 

Dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkowo gorący, Dean zatrzymał się na moment przy wodopoju niespokojnie rozglądając się na boki. Nie licząc beczenia owiec nie słyszał nic specjalnego. To było dziwne biorąc pod uwagę, że od kilku tygodni ludzie skarżyli się na niewielkie stado wilków, które zakradało się na pastwiska. Chłopak był wiec wyjątkowo czujny. Sam Dean widział je kilka razy, ale zawsze trzymały się na dystans. Chłopak czuł gęsią skórkę, za każdym razem, gdy dwie największe bestie wychodziły na przód i obserwowały go z wielką uwagą. Wyglądały jakby miały zamiar pożreć go żywcem.  
Dzisiaj miał być szczególnie ostrożny, bo wiedział, że nikt nie był w stanie mu pomoc. Całe miasteczko przygotowywało się do rytuału na cześć dawnych bogów. Blondyn wiedział, że większość jego rówieśników czekała na ten moment z utęsknieniem. Młodzi ludzie w wieku od dwunastu do dwudziestu dwóch lat mieli służyć im przez całą noc. Wielbić bogów swoim tańcem i kusić urodą.  
Rytuał odbywał się raz na piętnaście lat, gdy bogowie i zarazem ich opiekunowie, przychodzili do miasteczka, by znaleźć swoich nowych małżonków. Ostatnim razem Dean był za mały i wraz z innymi dziećmi został ulokowany w stodole pod opieką najstarszych mieszkańców i wsłuchiwał się w dźwięki śpiewu, który był hymnem kuszącym bogów, by ci przyjęli ofiarę i zapewnili swoja opiekę. Wtedy zabrano cztery najpiękniejsze dziewczyny, co dało im cztery lata urodzaju.  
Dean miał szesnaście lat i teoretycznie powinien być tam z nimi, przygotowywać się na przyjęcie. Jego wuj uważał jednak, że obecność blondyna była zbędna. Chłopak wiedział, że nie miał w sobie nic specjalnego. Bogowie wybierali zazwyczaj najpiękniejsze dziewczyny i najsilniejszych chłopaków. Dean w najlepszym wypadku był przeciętny i beznadziejny, jak często słyszał od swoich opiekunów. Poza tym miał tylko szesnaście lat i prawdę powiedziawszy nie chciał stać się oblubieńcem, nawet jeżeli oznaczało to wielkie bogactwa i luksusy. Czasami Dean zastanawiał się, co jest za wielkimi górami. Wiedział ze starych ksiąg, które podkradał z domu wodza, że kiedyś do miasteczka przybywali kupcy, ale po wielkiej epidemii wszelki kontakt ze światem się urwał. To ciekawiło chłopaka i miał nadzieje, że, gdy bogowie przymną swoja ofiarę, to będzie mógł bezpiecznie odejść. Może przegnają niebezpieczne wilki. Nikt nie wiedział o tych planach. W miasteczku każda para rąk była na wagę złota, a Dean znał się na wielu rzeczach.  
Oczywiście wiedział, jak ważne jest stać się mężem i ojcem, ale prawdę powiedziawszy nie umiał sobie tego wyobrazić. W miasteczku było kilka dziewczyn, na których widok ciało Deana reagowało dziwnie. Kiedy jednak zapytał się o to wuja, mężczyzna zaciągnął go izby i sprawił takie lanie, że blondyn nie mógł usiąść przez tydzień. Wuj nazwał go zboczeńcem i przypomniał, że to wódz podejmuje decyzje, kto będzie grzać mu łóżko. Zresztą wątpił, by Deanowi kiedykolwiek przypadł przywilej posiadania żony. Był leniwy i nieprzydatny. Chłopak nie rozumiał, co to znaczy być zboczeńcem, ale wiedział jedno, nie chciał nim być.  
Uśmiechnął się, gdy dojrzał pana Harvelle. Dean lubił go i jego rodzinę. Mężczyzna może nie był zbyt rozmowny, ale nigdy go nie uderzył i był cierpliwy, gdy Dean nie potrafił zrobić coś od razu. Wspólnie zagnali owce do stodoły i zabezpieczyli przed drapieżnikami. Na szczęście udało się to zrobić przed zmrokiem i pan Harvelle mógł zdążyć przed rozpoczęciem rytuału.  
\- Pamiętasz by zabezpieczyć drzwi od chaty? – spytał mężczyzna z troską.  
Chata była stara, ale ciągle solidna. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Dean spędzał tu noc. Praca na pastwisku była nudna, w szczególności, od kiedy został przyłapany na pożyczaniu książek i ten rodzaj rozrywki został mu zabrany. Z drugiej strony nie musiał spędzać czasu z wujkiem, który zawsze znalazł powód by pokazać, jaki Dean był beznadziejny.  
\- Oczywiście panie Harvelle. Poza tym, nie będę sam.– poklepał psa, który od razu nachylił się szukając dalszych pieszczot.  
\- Dzisiejsza noc jest wyjątkowa. Dbaj o siebie chłopcze! – powiedział mężczyzna z troską.  
Poczekał, aż Dean wejdzie do środka i zamknie drzwi. Dopiero w tedy ruszył z powrotem. Dean wiedział, że mężczyzna jest pełen obaw. Jego córka Jo była wśród dzieci, które miały wabić bogów.  
Dean rozpalił ogień w kominku. Noce były bardzo chłodne. Pies od razu ułożył się przy kominku, a Dean zajął się drobnym poczęstunkiem, jaki przyniósł mu pan Harvelle. Czekała go długa noc. Na szczęście sen przyszedł szybko, zanim ostatnie promienie słońca pochłonął mrok. Jutro miał obudzić się w nowym lepszym świecie.  
***  
Zbudził go pisk i rozpaczliwe skrobanie do drzwi. Dean od razu rozejrzał się dookoła. W kominku ciągle jarzyły się resztki drzewa, rzucając słaby blask.  
\- Spokój piesku! – powiedział sennie widząc, że przyczyną hałasu był pies.  
Zwierzę spojrzało na niego żałośnie i o ile to możliwe zaczął jeszcze bardziej skomleć próbując wydostać się na zewnątrz.  
Słysząc buczenie owiec, jakie dochodziło z zagrody zrozumiał, że miał do czynienia z jakimś drapieżnikiem.  
Podskoczył, gdy cos ciężkiego po przeciwnej stronie drzwi naskoczyło na nie. Pies zaczął szczekać i Dean przywołał go do siebie. Strach ogarnął jego ciało, gdy atak na drzwi ponowił się. Coś usilnie starało się dostać do środka.  
Niestety chata nie miała żadnego okna i chłopiec nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać.  
\- Odejdź! – krzyknął, podbiegając do kominka.  
Dorzucił kilka gałęzi drzewa. Na szczęście ogień rozpalił się na nowo i chłopiec ujął największa gałąź akurat, gdy drzwi runęły z hukiem na ziemie. Pies od razu wybiegł na zewnątrz, ale został zaatakowany. Jego pełen grozy pisk, urwał się gwałtownie tylko pogłębiając przerażenie chłopca.  
\- Wilki! – krzyknął wybiegając na zewnątrz, wiedząc, że nie ma szans na przeżycie w chacie. Mocno trzymając płonąca gałąź ruszył zdeterminowany w stronę zagrody, która miała dużo większą solidna zabudowę. Zwierzęta były bardzo cenne dla miasta i ich utrata zawsze okazywała się katastrofą. Miał tylko nadzieje, że ogień nie strawi za szybko drzewa, bo była to jego jedyna broń. Zanim jednak zdołał odejść osiem ogromnych bestii otoczyło go. Dean zamachnął patykiem kilka razy, licząc na to, że wilki odejdą, ale te jakby rozbawione rzuciły się na niego. Co prawda nie zrobiły mu krzywdy, ale patyk potoczył się po ziemi i ogień zgasł, a on sam wylądował na kolanach. Teraz jedynie blada poświata księżyca, stanowiła jedyne światło.  
\- Proszę odejdzie! – pisnął, gdy dwa duże wilki zbliżyły się do niego.  
Wiedział instynktownie, że to te same, co zawsze obserwowały jego prace na pastwisku. Dopiero teraz mógł dostrzec, że były ogromne. Większe nawet od niego, gdy był wyprostowany. W ich oczach odbijał się księżyc. Nawet teraz mógł dojrzeć w nich wielki głód. Nie chciał umierać. Nie teraz, gdy bogowie przyjmowali ofiarę i miał zapanować spokój. Dean sam nie wiedział, co chciał robić w przyszłości. Opuścić miasto, czy wypełnić swój obowiązek i poślubić którąś z dziewczyn, co sprawiałoby, że był zboczeńcem. Na pewno wiedział jedno, nie chciał umierać!  
Zadrżał, gdy to ostatnie zdanie z jego myśli wypowiedział na glos.  
\- Nie chce umierać.  
Wilki poruszyły się z rozbawieniem, a dwa które zawsze chciały go pożreć najbardziej, zbliżyły się do niego, wymachując wielkimi, puszystymi ogonami.  
Szorstkie języki dotknęły jego twarzy, ale chłopcu nie przyniosło to ulgi. Kontem oka dojrzał leżącego w kałuży własnej krwi psa. Wilki były groźne i pokazały to w chwili, gdy zaatakowały chatę.  
\- Proszę! Odejdźcie! – szeptał gorączkowo, gdy zwierzęta z coraz większą intensywnością lizały go po twarzy.  
W końcu zamilkł, gdy szorstki język zakradł się do jego ust. Było to nieprzyjemne, a wilk wydał z siebie wyjątkowo zadowolony dźwięk, zwiększając intensywność pieszczoty. Dean próbował zamknąć usta, ale napór wilka był zbyt agresywny i w końcu poddał się nieprzyjemnej pieszczocie.  
Pozostałe wilki zajęte obserwowaniem, zawyły z podniecenia i jakby to sprawiło, że o ile to możliwe, pieszczota stawała się bardziej intensywna i Dean z trudem łapał oddech. Dla chłopca trwało to wieczność, ale w końcu język opuścił jego usta i dwa wilki okrążyły go drapieżnymi ruchami.  
Dean zamknął oczy w chwili, gdy nastąpił kolejny atak i tym razem wilki ruszyły do prawdziwego ataku. Blondyn czuł ostre pazury, szarpiące jego ubrania. Zaczął szlochać, rozpaczliwie starając się odciągnąć od siebie dwóch ogromnych drapieżników. Jego poczynania były coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe i ponowił próby ucieczki. Wilki warczały na niego ostrzegawczo, ale chłopiec popadł w histerie. Wiedział, że nie był nic wart, ale naprawdę nie chciał tak ginąć. Nagle poczuł, że silne dłonie podnoszą go delikatnie z brudnej ziemi, i zostaje dociśnięty do ciepłego ciała. Zamrugał kilka razy, odganiając łzy, by spojrzeć na przystojna twarz mężczyzny. Nigdy nie spotkał kogoś takiego. Mężczyzna nie należał do miasteczka.  
\- Ci kochanie. Już dobrze!  
Jego glos był surowy, ale na swój sposób kojący. Silne ramiona mężczyzny przyciągnęły go mocniej w do gorącego ciała nieznajomego. Dean zarumienił się, gdy spostrzegł, że obydwaj są nadzy.  
\- Nie będziesz już tego potrzebował kochanie! – mężczyzna odrzucił kawałek szmaty, która kiedyś była jego koszulą.  
To jakby obudziło blondyna. Oddech Dean stał się ciężki, gdy zrozumiał, że wilki nie odeszły. Były obok niego.  
\- Nikt cię nie zranił! – mężczyzna powiedział, przerywając coraz bardziej histeryczne myśli.  
To była prawda. Chłopak musiał to przyznać. Pomimo przerażenia nie był ranny.  
\- Ale…  
\- Dean, kochanie… - mężczyzna ujął łagodnie jego podbródek, nakierowując ku swojej twarzy.  
Chłopiec pisnął spanikowany, widząc, jak oczy mężczyzny świecą tym samym blaskiem, jak oczy wilków.  
W swoim przerażeniu nie spostrzegł zachwytu, jaki widniał na twarzy nieznajomego.  
\- Jesteś piękny kochanie. Zaopiekujemy się tobą. Ja i John.  
Mężczyzna pocałował go. Nie tak jak robią to rodzice, swoim dzieciom. Jak jego mama robiła wielokrotnie, dopóki nie umarła trzy lata temu i pozostawiła go pod opieka wuja. Ten pocałunek był inny. Taki jak widział czasami, bardzo rzadko, pomiędzy małżonkami. Jak pan Harvelle i jego żona.  
Dean nieświadomie dotknął swoich ust, próbując zrozumieć, co to znaczy, ale żadne rozwiązanie nie przychodziło mu na myśl.  
Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i chciał zrobić to jeszcze raz, ale Dean odsunął się. A właściwie próbował. Ramiona mężczyzny nie dawały mu zbyt wiele możliwości manewru. Z drugiej strony noc była chłodna a on był nagi, a ciało mężczyzny było przyjemnie cieple.  
\- Nie! – powiedział, kręcąc głową – To jest złe!  
Chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale groźne warczenie sprawiło, że chłopiec skrył się w ramionach mężczyzny.  
\- Wiem, wiem, John, czekaliśmy przez piętnaście lat, wiec możesz poczekasz jeszcze trochę. –mężczyzna zwrócił się do wilka.  
Dean spojrzał zszokowany na nieznajomego.  
\- John?  
Urocze dołeczki pojawiły się na twarzy mężczyzny i Dean zarumienił się. Nigdy nie spotkał kogoś takiego.  
\- Tak. John jest wilkiem. Ja też kochanie. Każdy z nas potrafi przyjąć postać ludzką, ale robimy to rzadko. Tylko na wyjątkowe okazje, jak dzisiaj. Możesz nazywać mnie Sam.  
Znał te imiona …. John i Sam…  
\- Bogowie! – pisnął.  
Sam wydawał się zadowolony, że chłopiec tak szybko odgadł ich tożsamość.  
\- Jesteś niezwykły. Piękny i inteligentny. Idealny! – każdemu słowu towarzyszył łagodny dotyk.  
Dean próbował przesunąć się, czując coś twardego na swoim nagim udzie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego poczuł się bardzo zażenowany.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak jesteś dla nas cenny. Dla mnie i Johna. Czekaliśmy cale piętnaście lat, gdy przyszedłeś na świat. Twoja matka miała być dla Johna, ale odeszła, wiec to sprawiedliwie, że podzielimy ciebie miedzy nas dwóch. To zaszczyt kochanie. Nawet nie wiesz jak wielki.  
Dean pokręcił głową. To było złe i wszystko nie tak. Rytuał trwał, ale nie tutaj, w miasteczku, gdzie czekali na nich mieszkańcy, by oddać cześć.  
\- To zawsze byłeś ty? Tylko ty jeden. Pozostali, to tylko nasze suki do hodowli. Ty jesteś inny kochanie. Będziesz naszym współmałżonkiem. Naszym oblubieńcem, a z tego słodkiego brzucha… - chłopiec jęknął, gdy poczuł mocny uścisk na wspomnianej części ciała - … wyjdzie nasze silne potomstwo. Dasz nam wiele wspaniałych szczeniąt kochanie.  
Blondyn pokręcił głową.  
\- To w brzuchu kobiet mieszkają dzieci, zanim przyjdą na świat! Ja jestem chłopcem! - może nie był zbyt inteligentny, ale wiedział, co mówi.  
Sam wyglądał na rozczulonego jego niewinnością.  
\- Tak jest tylko w świecie ludzi. My jesteśmy zmiennokształtni. Najsilniejsze mioty wydają mężczyźni. Będziesz naszą królową… naszą Omegą! My mamy moc, by uczynić każdego chłopca i mężczyznę płodnymi, ale pierwszy raz jest bardzo bolesny skarbie, bowiem musisz przyjąć nasz węzeł kochanie. Musimy, pierw John, potem ja wprowadzić węzeł prosto do twojego brzuszka, a najłatwiej jest to zrobić, gdy w postaci wilka. Ale nie potrzebujemy do tego towarzystwa. – zwrócił się do pozostałych wilków.  
\- Idźcie pomoc pozostałym przetransportować nasze suki bezpiecznie!  
Pozostałe wilki, prócz tego jednego największego odeszły.  
Dean zaczął się wiercić, gdy mężczyzna podniósł go lekko w górę, tak, że nie miał wyboru i oparł ciężar swojego ciała na piersi mężczyzny i objął go nogami. Sam położył dłonie na jego pośladkach i chłopiec poczuł coraz większy niepokój.  
Wilk zbliży się do nich i jego język znalazł się na nagim ramieniu nastolatka.  
\- Widzisz, musisz nam zaufać kochanie. John i ja cię nie skrzywdzimy.  
Język zwierzęcia zaczął schodzić coraz niżej, aż w końcu Dean poczuł miękkie liźnięcia na jego tyłku. Dłonie Sama rozwarły pośladki chłopaka i blondyn bezskutecznie szarpnął się po raz kolejny, próbując jakoś zakryć wstydliwe miejsce.  
\- To jest brudne! – pisnął, czując jak język wilka coraz bardziej podniecony liże nie tylko jego dziurkę, ale dotyka jądra i penisa, który zaczął nabrzmiewać. Tak jak wtedy, gdy widział dziewczyny. Tylko, że teraz to było gorsze. Nie było dziewczyn, ale wilk. Zaczął płakać.  
\- Ciii. To nic, John chce ciebie tylko przygotować. To będzie bolesne. Ciało, w szczególności chłopca, nie jest przyzwyczajone, by przyjąć węzeł w jakiejkolwiek naszej postaci. Powiem więcej, jako wilk jest to bardzo bolesne, ale konieczne, by twoje ciało mogło zmienić się tak, by móc nosić nasze potomstwo. A zamierzamy mieć wiele dzieci, Dean. Będziesz cudowną matką. Twoje piersi pełne mleka, a twój brzuszek pełen naszego potomstwa. Nigdy nie będziesz pusty. Zawsze połączony na węzeł mój lub Johna. Kochany … Chcesz być kochany skarbie?  
Dean płakał czując jak jego penis sztywnieje coraz bardziej. Jego ciało było coraz bardziej gorące. Nigdy nie próbował się tam dotykać. Gdyby to zrobił wuj prawdopodobnie pobiłby go tak, że Dean nie wie, czy mógłby kiedykolwiek siedzieć na tyłku. To było złe! Każdy mówił, że to są spawy miedzy małżonkami. Należało zachować czystość.  
Krzyknął, opadając bezwładnie w ramiona Sama, gdy z jego penisa wypłynęło coś białego. Zadrżał, gdy Sam zebrał palcami to coś i przeniósł do ust.  
\- Pyszne. Jesteś pyszny!  
Chłopiec zarumienił się, czując się nagle bardzo senny. Nie zareagował, gdy Sam go pocałował. Zmarszczył jednak brwi, gdy poczuł posmak własnego nasilenia na języku mężczyzny -wilka.  
Sam zaśmiał się i na powrót jego dłonie przyjęły pozycje na tyłku chłopca. Dean jęknął mając nadzieję, że to był jednak koniec.  
Język wilka na powrót zaczął zagłębiać się w otworze chłopca, po chwili przenikając wrażliwe ścianki. Wypuścił zadowolony jęk nie zaprzestając okupacji. Pomimo, że nie było to przyjemne, ciało chłopca zaczęło reagować. Na powrót zrobił się twardy. Zacisnął mocno usta, gdy zaczęły wychodzić z nich jęki. Czuł się dziwnie. Jego ciało pragnęło więcej, podczas gdy umysł krzyczał z rozpaczy. To był wilk, nawet, jeżeli jednocześnie bóstwo.  
\- Proszę, nie.  
Zaczął płakać, gdy Sam nakierował go, by znalazł się na czworakach, pupa ku górze. To spowodowało, że język wilka mógł dostać się głębiej i Dean nieświadomie zaczął poruszać swoim ciałem tak, że wychodził naprzeciw jego ruchom.  
Był już boleśnie twardy, ale gdy chciał sięgnąć dłonią, by sobie ulżyć Sam powstrzymał go warknięciem.  
\- Omega, suka nie potrzebuje dodatkowych symulacji, kochanie. Możesz dojść tylko, gdy twoi właściciele na to pozwolą. Musisz nam zaufać, że zadbamy o każdy aspekt twojego życia.  
Chłopiec na powrót zaczął szlochać.  
Sam pociągnął go tak, że jego dłonie zawisły na ramionach mężczyzny, podczas gdy druga część ciała dalej była pozostawiona na łaskę wilka.  
\- Nie omega… Nie… Proszę ja chce …do dommmu! – pisnął.  
Wilk wreszcie opuścił jego dziurkę, by zaraz potem poczuć jak przednie lapy znalazły się na jego biodrach.  
Odwrócił głowę tak, by widzieć, co dokładnie robi wilk i zamarł z przerażenia. Wilk unosił się nad nim na tylnych lapach. Był ogromny. Prawie dwukrotnie wyższy niż Dean. Ale to nie to, go przerażało. Zarumienił się mocno.  
\- Nie! – pokręcił głową z desperacji, kolejny raz próbując się ruszyć, ale przednie łapy wilka tylko mocniej zarysowały skórę na jego biodrach, nie na tyle, by krwawić, ale wystarczająco, by zmusić do posłuszeństwa.  
\- Tak kochanie. Lepiej się do tego przyzwyczajaj, bo ja i John jesteśmy bardzo zaborczy i nie lubimy, jak nasza własność pozostaje sama sobie.  
Dean spojrzał na mężczyznę, ale zaraz tego pożałował. Uśmiech Sama był mroczny i zapowiadał, że jego słowa nie były rzucane na wiatr. Chłopiec wiedział, że od teraz jego życie miało zmienić się na zawsze.  
Biodra wilka wysunęły się do przodu i Dean poczuł, jak członek zwierzęcia uderza w jego tyłek. To było bardzo twarde, gorące i nieprzyjemnie wilgotne.  
Wilk zawył, gdy znalazł to, co chciał. Ze zwierzęcą brutalnością przeniknął różowa dziurkę jego chłopca. Nastolatek szarpnął się, krzycząc jak oszalały. Ból był ogromny i John musiał o tym wiedzieć, bowiem zastygł, próbując dać czas blondynowi na przystosowanie się. Sam nachylił się nad ich chłopcem, a jego dłoń sięgnęła, do teraz już całkowicie miękkiego penisa chłopaka.  
Obydwa wilki, były już bardzo napalone. Nie mogli czekać dłużej, niż to konieczne. Od chwili, gdy kilka miesięcy temu, przybyli tutaj i dostali zapach chłopca, cennego płodnego hodowcy ich zmysły szalały. Raz na piętnaście lat mogli wybrać nowych hodowców. Omega- chłopcy trafiali się nieznośnie rzadko. Ich potomstwo było specjalne, niezwykle płodne, silne i potężne. A nawet potrafili wydać na świat zmiennokształtne omegi, które były jak ich matki. Dodatkowym smaczkiem dla Johna był fakt, że chłopiec był dzieckiem jedynej ludzkiej kobiety, której pożądał, a którą złośliwy los chronił od niego. Jako bogowie byli ograniczeni do przyjęcia tylko ofiar w odpowiednim wieku. Mary, która była za pierwszym razem za młoda, a następnie zbyt dorosła, by być brana pod uwagę, jako królowa czy chociażby suka.  
Zapach chłopaka był równie irytujący, co jego matki. Płodny i sprawiający, że wszystkie instynkty szalały w Johnie i Samie. Był ich!  
Dłonie Sama pracowały nad pobudzeniem chłopca, ale John już nie mógł czekać. Jego węzeł zaczął się formować, a on poczuł się wyjątkowo upokorzony. Nigdy tak szybko nie doszedł. Poruszył więc biodrami, nie robiąc sobie nic z biadolenia chłopca. Szybko zatracił się w ciepłym wnętrzu i miał tylko nadzieje, że Sam zrobił swoja rolę najlepiej, jak umiałby pomóc blondynowi. Gdyby miał być zwykłą suka, John nie widziałby problemu, ale oni brali go dla siebie i egoistyczna część Johna, ta, która żywiła jakieś cieplejsze uczucia do zadziornej Mary miała nadzieje, że uda się zapewnić dobrą opiekę jej dziecku.  
Dean nigdy nie czuł takiego bólu. Nawet, gdy wuj wymierzał mu kary. Czul się jakby podzielony na dwie części. Przylgnął do Sama szukając pociechy. Gorące pocałunki mężczyzny przynosiły mu ukojenie. Wilk wchodził w niego coraz mocniej i ciało chłopaka drgało bezwładnie z każdym pchnięciem.  
\- Tak dobry. Tak cudowny! Jesteś piękny kochanie. Stworzony dla nas. – słowa Sama nie były ważne, ale sam głos kojący.  
Zaczął mocniej płakać, gdy poczuł jak członek wilka staje się coraz większy. Już wcześniej nastolatek czuł się pełny, ale teraz…. Nie miał siły, by walczyć. Jedynie, co mógł zrobić, to płakać z bólu i modlić się, by to się szybko skończyło.  
\- Czujesz kochanie? To węzeł, część płodności każdego wilka. John sprawia, że jesteś jego. Będziesz mógł nosić nasze dzieci. Będziesz królową, wszystkie zmiennokształtne wilki będą obdarzać ciebie szacunkiem.  
Węzeł puchnął coraz bardziej. Jego dziurka była rozciągnięta do granic możliwości, a wilk wchodził w niego coraz szybciej.  
Jedna ręka Sama obejmowała chłopca w pasie, podczas gdy druga nacisnęła na lekko wydęty brzuch. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie zszokowany dźwięk.  
\- Kurwa! Czuje go w tobie. – powiedział.  
Jego oczy zwróciły się tam, gdzie spoczywała ręka Sama. Jęknął, gdy zauważył, że z każdym pchnięciem wilka widać było jego zarys.  
\- Podoba ci się to kochanie? Mówiłem, że jesteś stworzony dla nas. Gdy John skończy ten uroczy brzuszek będzie napuchnięty, pełen spermy.  
Tak jak powiedział. Im bardziej węzeł wdzierał się do jego wnętrza, tym bardziej brzuch puchnął. Pomimo bólu, chłopiec był boleśnie twardy. Pragnął dojść, ale wiedział, że sam nie może nic na to zaradzić.  
\- Sam…. – jęknął.  
Jego spojrzenie było takie niewinne, że mężczyzna zawył z podniecenia. Dean był cudowny i Sam poczuł przypływ zaborczości. Sprawnie ujął penisa chłopaka i pomógł mu znaleźć ukojenie od bólu. Dean wyczerpany orgazmem opadł prosto w jego ramiona. Czuł się zmęczony i obolały od czasu do czasu jedynie wydawał ciche jęki pozwalając, by Sam opiekował się jego ciałem. Już przysypiał, gdy wilk wreszcie opuścił jego wnętrze i od razu poczuł jak coś mokrego wycieka z niego.  
\- Będziemy musieli go podłączyć. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak moje nasienie idzie na zmarnowanie.  
Nowy szorstki głos wyrwał go z senności. Dean otworzył oczy wpatrując się prosto w uśmiechniętą twarz nieznajomego. Mężczyzna był bardzo podobny do Sama, ale jednocześnie dużo starszy i być może to sprawiło, że blondyn poczuł się spokojniejszy.  
\- Witaj kochanie! – powiedział czule zabierając go z ramion Sama od razu umieszczając w podobnej pozycji.  
Dean kontem oka obserwował jak Sam przyjmuje postać wilka.  
\- Sam jest trochę mniejszy ode mnie, ale jako mody wilk ma więcej siły. – tłumaczył John uspokajająco.  
Sam nie czekał na zaproszenie. Był już bardzo napalony od oglądania swojego nowego omegi fukanego przez Johna i chciał również naznaczyć chłopca.  
Dean szarpnął się, gdy poczuł jak Sam niemal bezbłędnie wsuwa się do jego zużytej dziurki. Nasienie Johna sprawiło, że nie bolało tak mocno jak za pierwszym razem, ale chłopak był już boleśnie pełny. Resztkami sił zaczął się wiercić szlochając, ale John nie był tak delikatny jak Sam. Mocno nacisnął na niespokojne ciało, warcząc nisko, ostrzegając.  
\- Nie chcemy zrobić ci krzywdy Dean, ale jesteśmy wilkami. Takie zachowanie możemy instynktownie uznać za próbę niesubordynacji. Musisz przyzwyczaić się do tego kochanie. Jesteś nasz.  
Ruchy Sama od samego początku były agresywne, brutalne. Młody wilk pragnął jak najszybciej potwierdzić swoja własność, wypełnić potomstwem. Było to bardziej bolesne dla Deana, John przynajmniej na początku starał się dać czas chłopcu, by się dostosował. Dean płakał więc cicho na ramieniu starszego mężczyzny, który gładził go po spoconych, blond włosach. Pomimo bólu ciało chłopca cieszyło się brutalnym aktem. Sam precyzyjnie trafiał w prostatę chłopca, wydobywając coraz więcej dźwięków innych niż z bólu. Węzeł pęczniał coraz mocniej, podobnie jak wcześniej napełniając chłopca swoim nasieniem. Dean poczuł, że jego brzuch coraz mocniej pęcznieje. Bał się spojrzeć na niego wiedząc, że robi się coraz większy. Za to John nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dotykiem. To sprawiło tylko dodatkowy ból Deanowi, ale nie miał już na nic siły. Węzeł podobnie jak wcześniejszy powoli w całości przecisnął się przez dziurkę chłopaka, rozciągając ją jeszcze mocniej i chłopiec doszedł po raz trzeci tego wieczoru, niemal tracąc przytomność.  
Wilk zawył i zaczął pompować spermę prosto do miejsca gdzie powinno być łono. Chłopiec stawał się pomału omegą. Po zapachu, który z każdym nowym wiązaniem zaczął ewoluować wiedzieli, że nowy omega miał być bardzo płodny. Być może John i Sam mogli hodować w nim ich potomstwo nawet dwa razy do roku. Niestety pomimo, że ludzie zamieniali się bez problemu w omegi, nie mogli wydawać na świat potomstwa jak ich wilcze odpowiedniki.  
Węzeł wreszcie opadł i wilk opuścił jego wnętrze. Sam od razu przybrał swoja ludzką postać i uśmiechnął się zadowolony.  
\- Pachnie tak, jak każda bratnia dusza powinna. – powiedział, a John zgodził się z nim całkowicie.  
Starszy mężczyzna podciągnął chłopca do góry, tak, by wygodnie ułożyć go w swoich ramionach. Do świtu zostało już niewiele czasu. Pomimo, że Dean nie był tego siadom był przywiązany do każdego wilka od około godziny. Jego brzuch był nieprzyjemnie opuchnięty, a z podrażnionej dziurki wypływało zmieszane ze sobą nasienie obu bestii.  
\- Kurwa, co za gorący widok. – jęknął Sam mając ochotę zacząć lizać opuchniętą, różowa dziurkę.  
Nie mieli na to jednak czasu. Jeżeli chcieli uczynić chłopca ich musieli się pospieszyć.  
\- Do świtu jeszcze godzina, co robimy? Wolałbym, by chłopiec nie spał, kiedy będzie moja kolej! Tym bardziej, że mam go oznaczyć! – mruknął Sam spoglądając na drzemiącego w ramionach Johna blondyna.  
Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechał się złośliwie. Zapach nowego omegi nakazał mu szybko naznaczyć go tak, by nikt inny nie rościł sobie do niego praw.  
\- Zróbmy to razem. – powiedział John szybko zatapiając trzy palce w otworze ich chłopca.  
Dean jęknął rozbudzając się nieco, ale nie było to tak bardzo bolesne uczucie, jak wcześniej, raczej nieprzyjemne. Jego otwór był obolały, a palce tylko go podrażniały.  
\- Nic mu nie będzie, a my będziemy mieć pewność, że chłopiec będzie nas. – przekonywał John, chociaż nie było to konieczne.  
Znal ten błysk w oczu Sama. Mody mężczyzna był podobnie jak on sam, bardzo zaborczy. Nieco uniósł chłopca, łagodnie nakierowując na swojego twardego już członka. John jęknął zadowolony, gdy chłopiec zacisnął na nim ścianki odbytu. Seks w wersji wilka był cudowny, kierowany tylko pierwotnymi instynktami. Jako człowiek mógł się bardziej nacieszyć ciasnotą nowego partnera.  
Sam zbliżył się do nich najbardziej jak to możliwe. Objął mocno chłopca i łagodnie nakierował swojego penisa na otwór blondyna. John powoli opuścił biodra Deana, tak by wyszedł naprzeciw drugiemu penisowi, który bezlitośnie zaczął sobie rościć drogę do wnętrza.  
Dean jęknął, gdy poczuł jak został nadziany na penisa Johna. Ból jednak nie miał się nic do tego, co czuł, gdy miał wewnątrz siebie wilka. Ludzki penis nie był tak sztywny i chłopiec poczuł się niemal wdzięczny. Dopiero, gdy jego dziurka rozbiła się pod naporem drugiego krzyknął rozdzierająco próbując się wyrwać. Dwie silne ciała zakleszczyły go miedzy sobą i jedynie, co mógł zrobić to opaść w ramiona mężczyzn. Wiedział, że mówią coś do niego, ale ból był zbyt potężny, by mógł nim zrozumieć cokolwiek. Opadł wiec bezwładnie, pozwalając mężczyznom nabijać się na dwa penisy mając nadzieje, że to się szybko skończy. Szeptał prawie bezgłośne prośby, by pozwolili mu odejść.  
Tymczasem John i Sam przeżywali cudowne chwile. Chłopiec był wręcz boleśnie ciasny. Obydwaj mieli ochotę po raz kolejny wiązać go, tym razem w ludzkiej postaci, ale patrząc się na żałosną postać wijąca się z bólu, uznali, że na to będzie jeszcze czas. Chłopiec szybko pozna jego miejsce i nauczy się przyjmować ich bez myślenia. Sam miał już w planach nauczenie Deana jak wykorzystać usta. To by było cudowne, gdyby usta chłopca były zakleszczone na jego węźle, podczas gdy John waliłby go mocno w opuchnięta dziurkę. Samo wyobrażenie strawiło, że prawie doszedł.  
\- Na wszystko przyjdzie czas. – zaśmiał się John jakby odczytując zboczone myśli młodszego.  
Doszli wspólnie zaznaczając omegę, jako swoją własność. Dean czując jak jego skora szyi jest rozrywana po obydwu stronach doszedł po raz czwarty tego wieczoru i tym razem z ulgą stracił przytomność. Mężczyźni opuścili zadowoleni, przytulne wnętrze chłopca. John sprawdził, czy nie zaszkodzili jakoś blondynowi. Otwór chłopca by zaczerwieniony, opuchnięty i zapewne bardzo bolesny, ale nie krwawił. Ich omega była syta i pełna ich nasienia. Gdy dotrą do domu mieli zamiar dać chłopcu odpocząć jak należy i posiąść go jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, aż w końcu każdy wilk będzie wiedział, do kogo należy. Zmierzali napełnić go swoimi młodymi i nasieniem. Tym razem upewniając się, ze żadna kropla nie opuści wnętrza ich omegi.  
\- Wracajmy do domu. – powiedział John zgarniając ciało chłopca w swoje ramiona. W sumie tegoroczna ofiara była bardzo udana. Mieli ze sobą pięć płodnych dziewczyn, z których cztery były od razu gotowe do hodowli i co najważniejsze jedna mała męska omega.  
John dał chłopcu zaborczy pocałunek, wyobrażając sobie jak on i Sam siedzą na tronie, a ich mała omega siedzi na poduszce u ich stóp, albo oddaje się im, podczas gdy węzeł toruje sobie drogę do jego wnętrza, ubrany jedynie w złotą obrożę i łańcuch, podczas gdy inne wilki obserwują ich z zazdrością.  
O tak, tym razem ludzie zasługują na swoją ochronę…


End file.
